Circus
by velvie
Summary: Batman sends the team on a team building exercise at Haly's Circus. Will Dick be able to face his past?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This fic is quite a short one, but hopefully you'll still like it. Enjoy! ~velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

"Thank you, Batman, for saving the circus. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Haly said gratefully, shaking the Dark Knight's hand.

"Usually I don' task for favours, but there is one thing I would like to ask of you." Batman replied, his thoughtful smile invisible to the untrained eye.

"Team building exercise; you're all going to perform in the circus." Batman reported to the team. He was met with confused looks from most of the team, but he noticed Robin wince at the idea.

"Why do we have to do this?" Conner demanded.

"Teamwork. The performers in a circus are a team, and I think you could all benefit from more team building. You will also pick up new skills that may be useful in the fight against crime." Batman replied bluntly. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Since when did juggling stop a bad guy?" she muttered.

"Juggling improves co-ordination, a vital skill out in the field." Batman recited as if he had already planned the answer.

"I think this will be a great opportunity for us all." Kaldur spoke up calmly. Everyone turned to him and groaned.

"The decision is final; you will be at the circus in Happy Harbour at 9am sharp." Batman said finally before turning and walking away. The team then grouped up and began complaining about their exercise. While most of the team voiced their opinions, Robin remained silent.

* * *

"We're here" Artemis sighed when she saw Batman.

"Good. This is Mr. Haly, he has offered to take you in to his circus and teach you new skills." Batman replied gruffly. Haly smiled warmly and made a grand gesture towards the main tent.

"Let's get started!" He exclaimed cheerfully. The team sighed and followed along behind him. Batman grabbed Robin's shoulder and pulled him aside.

"Remember what we talked about. It's just one day, make the most of it." Batman's fatherly pep talk was so quiet nobody except Robin would hear it. Robin nodded and ran into the tent after the others. They were waiting for him to join them before Haly began.

"Batman has asked my circus to teach you some skills. It's up to you what you choose to do, and if you need any help, just yell." Haly told them happily. The team filtered out to do various different activities; M'gann went to speak with a tightrope walker for some tips, Conner joined the strongman for some strength training, Kaldur left the main tent to find the animal trainer, Wally raced over to the stunt performing clown, and Artemis sighed and picked up some juggling balls. Robin looked forlornly at the trapezes, shadows cast where beaming lights once shone. He sighed and took himself to the top of the stands, sitting down and staring at what was once his whole life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Until then, review! ~velvie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the great response to the first chapter! For this one, I made some people up to help the story along because I wasn't sure if any people were actually listed as doing certain things in the circus in the comics. I hope it doesn't matter. Enjoy! ~velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

"How do you have such perfect balance?" M'gann exclaimed in admiration. The tightrope walker, named Becca, smiled at the compliment.

"I practise every day. It takes a lot of work and training but you seem eager so maybe I can give you a few pointers and see how you do." She replied cheerily. She led M'gann to a practise behind the main tent. "Okay, so grab the balance pole and let's begin.

"I hope I'm not too bad at this." M'gann fretted quietly as she grabbed the pole. Becca helped M'gann position the pole to help her balance then showed her the correct stance. "This isn't so bad."

"You'll be just fine, then. Okay, try taking a few steps along the rope." Becca encouraged. M'gann gingerly placed one foot a little way along the rope. She wobbled and was afraid she would fall, but was relieved when she regained balance. "Great job!" Becca called out. M'gann smiled and took another step, growing more confident. After a few more confident steps, her foot slipped. The rope was not very high off the ground, but the thought of falling didn't appeal to M'gann. She tried to regain her balance, but when she realised she couldn't, she braced herself for the fall and closed her eyes. When she didn't hit the ground, she opened her eyes to find Becca holding her up.

"Thanks." M'gann said gratefully as she stepped off the rope with her other foot.

"Don't you have superpowers? Why on Earth would you let yourself fall when you have the power to stop yourself?" Becca asked inquisitively. M'gann thought for a moment.

"I'm trying new things. Maybe one day my powers won't be able to help me, so I need to be able to help myself." She replied, smiling. Becca nodded in understanding.

"I get it. Still don't be afraid to save yourself if you fall again. It's great that you're trying to learn this the hard way, but if you have a better way then I say go for it!" Becca said. "That is, if you want to." She added.

* * *

"Let's see what you've got, kid" The strongman, Ivan, said. He nodded over to a set of weights and Conner instantly went over to the biggest one. "Sure you can handle it?" Ivan teased, knowing that he could. Conner lifted the weight with one arm and shrugged with the other shoulder.

"Easy." He said bluntly, setting the weight back down.

"Well of course it's easy for Superboy" Ivan joked. Conner raised an eyebrow at the strongman. "Okay kid, here's the deal; we're gonna get you lifting all kinds of crazy stuff. You up for it?"

"Sure, whatever." Conner replied. Ivan rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"Great, let's go find some stuff to lift." He said, heading out of the tent. Conner followed a few paces back.

"What kind of crazy stuff do you have in mind?" Conner asked.

"What kind of crazy stuff can you lift?" Ivan countered. Conner looked around until he spotted something heavy.

"That truck" he suggested, pointing with his thumb at the old truck parked by a tree. The truck had yet to be unloaded, so it was still half filled with props of various shapes and sizes.

"Go for it, kid." Ivan encouraged him. Conner reached under the truck and steadied himself before putting all of his strength into the lifting the truck. It came off the ground easily and Conner just stared at Ivan, waiting for a response. "Wow. Okay, let's find something bigger!"

"Sure, whatever." Conner replied, following Ivan around in their search for more things to lift.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Chris" The animal tamer pushed off the cage he was leaning on and extended a hand to Kaldur. He took the hand and shook it gently.

"I am Kaldur. I am interested to see what you do here." He replied smoothly.

"Okay, well, I tame the animals. The lions are fun if you like a challenge, but you look like the kinda guy that would get on great with the elephant, Zitka. Sound cool?" Chris asked, using his thumb to gesture towards the elephant in the cage he had been leaning on.

"I am willing to try anything you wish to show me." Kaldur said, smiling slightly. Chris fumbled with some keys until he found the one he was looking for.

"Let's go, then!" he exclaimed, smiling. Kaldur followed Chris silently into the cage. "Okay, so you're a superhero, right? What's your power?" Chris asked.

"I have a few powers, but my main power is hydrokinesis." Kaldur explained. Chris nodded slowly.

"Okay, so here's an idea. Why don't we get Zitka to shoot water from her trunk and maybe you could use your hydrokinesis to bend it. Sound fun?" he suggested.

"I am willing to give it a go." Kaldur said, readying his water bearers. Chris coaxed Zitka to take in some water, then nodded to Kaldur as a signal to get ready. Chris commanded Zitka to shoot out the water, and Kaldur used his water bearers to bend it upward and make it dance like a fountain. When he was done, he directed the water back into the tub it came from.

"Sweet! That was awesome man!" Chris yelled happily, patting Kaldur on the back.

"Thank you. I enjoyed that." Kaldur replied, a full smile appearing on his face.

* * *

"Teach me to be funny like you!" Wally yelled excitedly as he approached the clown. Chuck, the clown, stood up from his seat and greeted Wally.

"Sure thing! Kid Flash, right? Let's use your speed to do something really funny." Chuck suggested, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Like what?" Wally asked, trying to think of how super speed could be funny.

"Well I do a lot of stunts and stuff. Got any ideas kiddo?" Chuck stroked his painted chin in thought.

"I got it! We'll get Artemis, the girl doing the juggling, to juggle some stuff then fire it at us with her bow. We'll run around trying to dodge it and it'll be so funny." Wally yelled, laughing to himself at the image.

"Sounds good, let's do it!"

"Arty, we need you!" Wally yelled across the tent.

"What do you want, Baywatch?" Artemis sighed as she made her way over to them.

"We need you to be part of our act. You do some juggling then Chuck and I will come along and you can fire whatever you're juggling at us with your bow. You in?" Wally told her, eyes wide in an attempt to sway her into joining them.

"Fine, I'm in. Juggling itself is kinda lame, and I like the idea of firing things at you." Artemis said, smirking.

"So it's settled. Sweet!" Wally cheered. "Can I wear face paint too?" he begged.

"Sure, kiddo. Whatever you want." Chuck smiled at the enthusiastic speedster. He led them to another tent to get ready.

* * *

"Hey kid, can I sit here?" Haly said quietly, but Robin still jumped at his voice.

"Sure, go ahead." He sighed. Haly sat down and looked at the trapezes.

"So why aren't you joining in with the others? They're all having a great time." Haly asked.

"Not my thing, I guess." Robin replied. Haly shook his head.

"I know that's not true, Dick." Robin jumped at the sound of his name.

"How do you know?" he asked the man he used to think of as his grandfather.

"A little bird told me, or rather, a bat." Haly laughed at his own joke. "Look kid, I know it must be hard for you to come back here. But I've never seen you this glum, and I don't like you. It doesn't suit you. What's up?"

"All I can think about is what happened. All the good memories are hidden behind this one terrible one. Batman told me to try and make the most of today, but I just can't." Robin sighed, shuffling his feet along the floor of the stands.

"Well, how can I help you make the most of today? I know what I'd like to see tonight. I'd like to see a Grayson fly on the trapeze one more time. Nothing would make me happier, and I have a feeling same goes for you." Haly said softly, smiling warmly at the boy.

"I don't think I could do it. Besides, I'm not dressed for it, and I don't have a costume." Robin tried to talk his way out of it, even though he was secretly dying to have one last go on the familiar trapeze.

"Funny you should say that, because I made some calls, and it turns out Bruce Wayne was more than happy to bring your old costume over here for the event. Nice guy, Bruce." Haly produced the old Flying Grayson's uniform from behind his back. Robin stared at it for a moment before a huge smile lit his face and he hugged Haly.

"Thank you so much" he whispered.

"Anytime, kid." Robin let go and took the costume. He gently folded it and stuffed it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"Oh, and Haly? Don't tell the others. I want it to be a surprise." Robin smirked as he ran down the steps of the stands and out of the tent.

"I won't, kid. Make me proud." Haly said quietly to himself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. Review! ~velvie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great response for this story. I'm afraid to say this is the last chapter. I hope you like it! ~velvie**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Haly's Circus! Tonight will be a very special performance, as we have invited six young guests to perform with us! We also have a very special surprise performance to close the show! First up, we have an amazing tightrope act." Haly announced to the excited crowd. Sitting in the best seats available was Oliver Queen, John Jones, Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, Clark Kent, and Bruce Wayne, along with Diana Prince and Dinah Lance.

"It's great to see you here supporting Conner." Bruce said to Clark, raising his voice slightly above the noise of the crowd.

"I've come to like having him around, he's like a little brother." Clark replied. They turned back to watch the first act. M'gann was currently stepping onto the tightrope. She had gotten better at it throughout the day, and had worked out a double act with Becca. Together they performed all sorts of daring tricks which amazed the crowd.

"That was an incredible act! Next up, we have our amazing strongman, or should I say, strongmen!" The audience applauded as Ivan and Conner walked into the ring. They started out by juggling heavy weights together, which was impressive enough for the crowd. But then, Chris brought out one of the tigers. He nodded to Conner to signal that it was safe, and then Conner hoisted the animal up into the air above his head. The crowd was amazed, and Clark smiled warmly at the sight of his little brother.

"He was great" Clark said fondly. Bruce smiled to himself at the idea of Clark and Conner finally bonding.

"That was amazing! That also leads nicely to out next act!" Haly called, then stepped out of the ring as Kaldur and Zitka entered with Chris just behind. He nodded to Kaldur, who was in position to grab his water bearers, then he coaxed Zitka to drink the water into her trunk. At his signal, Zitka launched the water out and Kaldur bent the water into wonderful shapes and dances. He finished up and shot the water perfectly back into the bucket. The crowd cheered wildly; they had never seen that before.

"That was incredible" Arthur heard someone behind him say. He smiled proudly at his protégé's wonderful act.

"Now for an act that will make you laugh! Send in the clowns!" Haly yelled, and out came Artemis, Wally, and Chuck. The leaguers laughed at the teens in their face paint and Bruce smirked when he saw Artemis juggling, exactly what she said wouldn't be useful. Wally and Chuck ran around, trying to distract her. She then let all of the fruit she had been juggling drop to the ground and picked up the bow beside her. She loaded the bow up with a melon and fired it straight at Wally, he zoomed out of the way, letting the melon hit Chuck instead. The audience roared with laughter. She continued loading fruit and aiming at Wally, always hitting Chuck instead. She acted like was getting frustrated because she always missed, and as the grand finale, she fired a water bomb full of custard. Wally acted as though he had been distracted and the custard bomb hit him, sending the crowd into fits of laughter as they left the stage.

"I wonder what the last act could be." Wally said to Artemis as he wiped the custard off his face and joined the rest of the team on the sidelines.

"We're about to find out." Artemis replied as she saw Haly step into the centre of the ring.

"Now, for the surprise act I told you about! Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for our headline act, the Flying Grayson!" Haly gestured upwards, and the team gasped at they saw Robin stood up on the platform, waving down at the crowd. "This act is performed entirely without a net, and you will get to witness the signature quadruple flip! Watch as the Flying Grayson soars through the air like a bird!" Haly left the ring and the crowd was silent. Robin took a deep breath then dived off the platform. The crowd gasped and cheered as he leapt between swings, flipping and soaring as he went. He landed back on the platform and prepared himself for the quadruple flip. He dived off once more, swinging up into the air and letting go into a flip. One, two, three, four! The crowd jumped to their feet and cheered as he landed safely back on the platform. He waved and smiled down to the crowd, causing them to cheer louder. He hadn't been this happy in 5 years.

**A/N: So that's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know what you thought by reviewing! ~velvie**


End file.
